Chasing Cars
by ChaoticWings
Summary: All he knew before her was to run away and hide. All she knew she wanted was for him to stop running and hiding. Two souls in a fucked up world, lost, until they find each other. Will they survive each other or kill each other? Rated M. Edward/Bella. All Human.
1. Preface: Glass

I don't own Twilight or any other reference to already owned… things. I however do own the plot and the story itself.

Enjoy.

* * *

Preface ~ Glass

* * *

_"You have a son."_

Darkness. That's all I can see. I can't force my eyes to open or move my body how I want it to.

_Ropes. Crying. Gunshot._

_"No!" She sobbed out._

_"Oops. Maybe now you'll tell?"_

_Spit. "Fuck you."_

_Grin. Laughs. "That's a great idea. Boys, she's all yours."_

_Screams. "You know what to do afterwards."_

Horrific images flicker trough my mind's eye without stopping. There's a faint sobbing sound in the background that can barely be heard over the prominent gargling sound.

_"Mom."_

_I gasp, surprised by the sudden disturbance to the background sounds. Then I realize it was me._

This is fucked up. I want to wake up. I can't. I yell out in frustration, wondering if any of my neighbors heard it this time. They never did. If they did, then they were used to the screaming coming from my apartment after three years.

_"What was that?"_

_"Your mind is playing tricks on you."_

_Laughs._

_"Ugh. I shouldn't have taken that extra shot of crack."_

_"Stupid. No wonder you're paranoid."_

_More laughs._

_"Edwarddddd!"_

_Gunshot. And another. Laughs. Silence._

_"Look what I found..."_

_I back away from the approaching man as fast as I could, but my awkward twelve-year-old legs don't let me. The White Suit Man leans down near me and I can smell his putrid breath._

_Laughs._

_Scream._

* * *

"Fuck!"

Thud.

"Ughhh."

"Beep, beep, beep..."

I roll over in the floor after falling from my bed and kneel on my knees and turn off my alarm clock.

Rubbing my hands down my face and chest to wake up, I stand up and enter my bathroom.

I fucking need a cigarette.

"Shit. I'm fucking late."

Carlisle was going to skin me alive if I was late again to 'family fucking breakfast Sunday' as I had so fucking sweetly named these days.


	2. Chapter 1: Steel

I don't own Twilight or any other reference to already owned… things. I however do own the plot and the story itself.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Steel

BPOV

* * *

The slight clanking noise of my dog tags against my chest is all I've heard since my earphones fell out of my ears and each one hanged on one side of my neck swinging from side to side.

My inner clock told me it had been about 40 minutes since I started my daily morning run around the park nearby my home. I unclip the little iPod from my tank strap and check the time to notice it had been fifty-five minutes exactly since I started.

Without slowing down, I start heading to my soon to be ex-home. Although I love my little apartment, I sadly see it as a bitter reminder of my past, so I decided to leave a week ago and did the packing the moment I decided to move out. To be truthful, it wasn't bad reminders. My home was mostly filled with happy memories, but to realize that I wasn't the same girl that lived in those memories anymore made me too sad to be around those memories.

All my belongings were already in my new apartment building in the penthouse. Gift from my dad despite my protests—he claimed he wanted the best for me and it would give his old heart the peace of mind it needed to know his daughter was safe. I don't know how living in a penthouse equaled safety, but my brother had teamed up with my dad to convince me to accept it.

After a my long and last shower in my old apartment, I changed into my loose Snow Patrol shirt and tucked it into my red high-waisted shorts with two black buttons on each side. It was my favorite shirt so it was pretty worn out. After slipping on my black converse and gathering my bag and phone, I headed towards the door.

I stopped and turned at the entrance door and looked around the bare walls and space of what I used to call home replaying some memorable moments in this place. This wasn't me anymore. I turned to go and dropped my keys in the front desk of the main floor.

After turning the ignition to my truck on, I backed out of my parking spot and left to go to Starbucks.

...

"Are you sure?"

Rose's eyes are soft and understanding. Her hand over mine gripping tightly tells me that this is the last time she will ask me this so I make an effort to talk and do it with as much sincerity as U could muster.

"Yes Rose. Thank you."

"Alright. But trust me that I will be there for you always. I'm only a phone call away or drive, I wouldn't mind a visit from my best friend."

I simply nod my head with a smile. After bonding over our sad experiences, we became best friends. Nobody understood better than what I went through than her-even when my experience wasn't as bad as hers.

To dispel the gloomy mood that settled over us, she stands up to go buy us a chocolate cookie for each of us along with a caramel mocha. Our guilty pleasure.

"Bella, I'm not sure how to say this, I know how you feel and I understand your reluctance to speak more, but it can turn into a difficulty in your life, not only your studies but your social life and work."

I just look at her while taking a bite of my cookie. I'm not sure what to say to her.

"Since you are taking a break from school to recuperate, I thought it would be a good idea if you saw someone to help you and start talking again."

I just look at her with a look that says we've been over this a million times. I'm not going to see a psychologist. Nothing was wrong with me. I just, didn't want to talk. Rose sighed.

"How about we start heading out towards your new home. I can help you unpack."

I smile at her and nod my head once again. I'm starting to feel like those bubblehead toys they sell in gift shops that never stop bobbing their heads up and down with a smile on their face.

"Bubblehead."

I giggle and look at her with big eyes. She took the words right out of my mouth. Or thoughts. Whichever.

"Come on Silly Bella we don't want to get stuck on traffic."

Rose is the daughter of the most powerful woman on the fashion world. _Beautique_ was the name of the company that her mom owned, so when her daughter decided to go to college to study to become a nurse she was extremely angry. All the funding for college Rose had gone away when she refused to comply to her mother's wishes to take over the growing company, but being as pig headed as she was, she started working two full-time jobs to gather some money and save enough to go to college. To say they were not on speaking terms is an understanding.

...

"Ladies please stop mourning my departure, I'm back!"

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and turned around with a sigh. I smiled before making my way over to my brother and hug him.

"Bella Smella bow down to your Prince. I brought home the food."

I laughed while Jasper walked over to the kitchen to drop the pizza in the table.

"I can hardly count pizza as food that's hard to get Jasper or did you cook it yourself?" huffed Rose from the doorway to my new bathroom.

"Hello to you too Rosalie. Since I'm done with all the heavy lifting I thought I could leave now if you ladies don't mind."

"You already ate half the pizza pie didn't you? You can leave now before I castrate you for leaving us starving in here."

I'm laughing so much at the antics of these two as I walk over to the door to let my brother out because knowing Rosalie, food was sacred to her and she was serious when she threatened people for having committed 'food injustice' towards her.

"Love you Bells you know how to find me if you need anything. Don't forget to call Pops after you are all set in here."

I hug him goodbye and close the door behind him.

"Oh my god he did eat half the pizza pie! Oh he's getting it next time I see him."

I just shake my head while smiling as I walk towards her to take a break from unpacking to join her at the table. Now I feel like a blender. Shake shake shake.

...

Rosalie leaves at five to get to her night job since she already skipped her day job to be with me during the day and since everything is unpacked already, I don't know what to do to keep from falling into the deep parts of my mind I despise.

On a spur of the moment, I stand up and leave to go to the convenience store near my building remembering my decision to buy a journal as a way to get myself better. Something Rose told me I should at least do if I didn't want to go to a psychologist. Wrapping my coat tighter around my body to protect myself from the cold wind of early October, I opened the shop's door.

The store had the heater on full and positioned right at the entrance, because as soon as I went in I felt hot. Walking further into the store I start looking at the stands searching for notebooks while taking off my coat.

"Oof!"

Grunt.

Thud.

Thud.

"Try opening your fucking eyes when you're walking princess."

I open my eyes in shock when I hear a voice that makes my girly parts start to tingle and weep just from listening to it with its raspy, husky tone to stare dumbly at the most intense green eyes I've ever seen. Green apple candy with tinges of yellow and orange.

"Well? Are you fucking mute? Can you at least stand the fuck up and stop grabbing my dick?"

"I..." I can't seem to say more than that. Fuck, I thought that was my coat. Shit, it's pretty big too. Get your head on straight Swan stop being a bubblehead.

_You're the one still holding onto his junk._

I quickly snap myself back to reality as I try to stand up as fast as I can while having minimal contact with him.

_Too late for that._

I blush so hard that combined with the heater I start to sweat a little.

"Finally."

"Sorry." I manage to choke out.

"Whatever princess."

Candy Apple Green pushes past me to exit the convenience store while I look at his back and the door jingles when the door open and closes behind him. After a good five minutes my face feels like it has returned to its normal color once again but I'm too mortified to even go up front to ask where the notebooks where.

So instead of doing what I came to do here, I leave from the same door Mr. Big Package left through while I try not to get aroused thinking about those pieces of steel piercing the soft-looking flesh of his right eyebrow and the hoop in his lower lip.

_Too late for that too. _Princess_._

Fuck me sideways.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. A link to Bella's shirt is on my profile. Please leave a review to know what you think so far! :)


End file.
